


Mystery of Love

by DaveJean



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, Ice Cream, M/M, PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveJean/pseuds/DaveJean
Summary: Even Neil and Andrew get domestic, in their own way.





	Mystery of Love

Sometimes it was painful not to watch him. It felt like the air had grown stale and silent when he was not there, and though he could live like that, it wouldn't be the same now he knew him.  
He was drowning in a pint of dark chocolate, half absentmindedly. Neil rested his chin on his arms, crossed on the countertop, in front of the object of his childish devotion. Each spoonful was carefully taken and eaten, first right to the center, then left to the center. Their apartment was already heavy with chocolate aromas that usually lasted through summer and winter. In autumn it smelled like cinnamon and cookies, and in spring, sometimes, like lilies.  
Andrew wouldn’t look up to him, not even if he was watching. He didn’t understand what was so amusing about him eating ice cream until leaving the container clean, but he had given in Neil’s vanilla voyeur tendencies.

The lights outside shifted as the evening came to be in the quiet apartment. The cats were now fed and on their way to their respective nap corners - Sir napped on the chair where sometimes Andrew left some of his clothes, and King on the couch in the living room. The ice cream was now long gone, and Andrew looked at its rests in the trash. He was still hungry.

Up and down the corridor.  
It wasn’t a long one, but when days were dull and the season was done with - and there was no more chocolate in the house - it became an habit for Andrew to become sort of the third cat of the house. Neil was reading with some music in the background, faintly giving the sensation that he was trapped in a loop, and the corridor was never ending.  
Neil wasn’t truly paying attention to the book he held, but to the sign Andrew was silently screaming. After a few more minutes he got up, and making sure a set of hazel eyes were on his back, he stepped out of the apartment.  
Running, Andrew thought.

Their ceiling was boring. All ceilings were boring though, who would put anything up there? You were not supposed to spend hours looking at it - or at least an hour, like he had been doing. Everything was boring.  
King got up from his long nap, and Andrew decided that to chase the cat around the house was as entertaining as staring at the ceiling.  
When he heard the door, he put the cat back on the floor and walked as slow as he could to the kitchen.

“Here. Don’t tell Bee.” Neil spoke, heavily breathing after what had been a nice, long run to the store.  
It was half a pint of dark chocolate with cookie bits.  
Andrew grabbed a spoon, and saw Neil sitting across the countertop like hours before. He opened the container and ate a big spoonful of it. Then, he took another one and look up, right into Neil's grey eyes.

He offered him the spoon, filled with his personal happiness.   
Neil smiled with his eyes and took it, eating it at once.   
It tasted sweet, like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt for another domestic glimpse, don't be shy and put it on the comments!


End file.
